FLDSMDFR
The FLDSMDFR (abbreviation of Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator) is the main plot element of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. It is Flint's greatest invention, capable of converting water into food. It serves as the secondary antagonist in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and a supporting character in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' Though the machine first proved to be good use for the people of Chewandswallow, it starts to overload by the demands of the town (mostly the greedy Mayor Shelbourne). Knowing that this would result a dangerous food storm that could alter the Earth, Flint attempts to shut the FLDSMDFR down with a kill code before it reached its critical point. Unfortunately, Mayor Shelbourne refuses to let him and instead accidentally destroys the communications device to the FLDSMDFR, causing it to become evil and self-aware, throwing food after food, making it bigger until it reaches gigantic proportions, as well. As a result, all the citizens of Chewandswallow blame Flint for their fate and turn against him, but police officer Earl convinces that they themselves are to blame, since they (along with the Mayor) have been pushing Flint to make so much orders in the first place. Eventually, Flint manages to try using the kill code on the FLDSMDFR in person before using the Spray-On Shoes sprayer and the FLDSMDFR was apparently destroyed (but it survived, shown in the sequel), thus the food storm finally disappears for good. Before the FLDSMDFR was stopped by the sprayer, Flint expresses a empathetic face, seeing how very sorry he felt of letting his great invention turn bad. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' The machine survived its attempted destruction only losing a few pieces of it's body, having landed safely in a pile of food and continued to make more mutated food on the abandoned Swallow Falls, turning it into a food jungle, having the machine itself as the "core" of the transformed island. Its abilities grew even further as it was now capable of producing living food-like animals which became the new inhabitants of its new food utopia. This time, however, the machine started to develop feelings and was now reformed as its initial directive to create food evolved into a passion as it created the Foodimals and began to love them. Thus, when Flint tried to shut it down, the FLDSMDFR tried to stop Flint by showing him its newfound love of producing Foodimals, and proving that it was no longer evil. Flint immediately realized the mistake he almost made, but only to get the machine reprogrammed by Chester V, who had used Flint to get it. Chester V then proceeded to use the FLDSMDFR to make Foodimals to be turned into Food Bars 8.0, but Flint was able to turn it back to normal and let it keep making Foodimals. Gallery FLDSMDFR's death.jpg|The FLDSMDFR's screen cracking after the "Chow Plopper" was sprayed by Flint Trivia *It was voiced by in the same fashion as Flint himself. *The FLDSMDFR is a parody of Ultron, Marvel Comics's character, since both were built by scientists for a purpose (Henry Pym built Ultron to promote peace, and Flint Lockwood built it to be a household appliance for food), both acquire their own intelligence and reveal themselves to their creators. The only difference is that the FLDSMDFR was redeemed, while Ultron did not. *The FLDSMDFR is white and orange because Flint Lockwood was a fan of Chester V, as revealed in the sequel, because white and orange are the main colors of Live Corp. (later revealed as Evil Corp.). Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Creator Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Genderless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed Objects Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain